Cap ?
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: La Tour Avengers était calme, mais plus pour longtemps. Au grand bonheur de certains et pour le plus grand malheur d'un autre.


Hello ! Je me rattrape de mon absence, voilà un deuxième OS Avengers pour aujourd'hui. Ne me demandait pas où je vais sortir des idées pareilles parce que je ne le sais pas moi même. L'idée est venue d'une image que j'ai vu par hasard (je vous jure! pour une fois j'ai pas fait exprès!)

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, les Avengers sont à Marvel ainsi que Loki (dommage...)

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

En espérant que mes idées bizarres puissent vous faire rire ou du moins sourire.

* * *

 _Cap ?_

Les Avengers étaient peut être des super héros, mais ils s'accordaient de temps en temps des vacances à la tour Stark devenue depuis l'attaque des Chitauris, la Tour Avengers. Si cela avait fait râler Tony au début celui-ci avait vite accepté la situation, trop heureux d'être entouré de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Petit à petit une routine s'était installée entre eux et il pouvait penser réussir à vivre en harmonie. Tony s'était fait un plaisir d'aménager la tour au mieux pour ses nouveaux habitants et cela malgré leurs protestations. Le seul problème était que les super vilains avaient la fâcheuse tendance à attaquer la Tour, à partir de ce moment Thor s'était définitivement installé avec les Avengers.

Cette journée avait bien commencé d'après Tony, il avait fini les dernières modifications sur Veronica avec Bruce, il méritait bien un café et se reposait tranquillement tout le reste de la journée. C'est sur cette idée qu'il remonta au penthouse, il était dans la cuisine et parlait avec JARVIS quand il entendit les voix de Natasha et de Clint résonnaient.

-Vous êtes de retour de votre mission ? JARVIS ce soir commande un truc bon pour fêter ça !

Natasha soupira et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour retrouver ses appartements et surtout prendre une bonne douche.

-Si tu cherches Bruce, il est dans son labo ! cria Tony faisant rougir la russe.

Clint se retint de rire in extremis, avant de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et de se faire un en-cas, la route avait été longue.

-Je pense prendre deux semaines de vacances avec Laura et les enfants, prévint Clint.

-C'est ta famille Légolas, on va pas t'interdire de prendre des vacances avec eux. Et si le SHIELD dit quelque chose je me ferais un plaisir de m'en occuper.

Clint sourit devant les propos de l'ingénieur avant de marmonner d'arrêter de l'appeler Légolas, ils entendirent les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la voix du Captain s'éleva.

Votre mission est finie ? Tant mieux.

Tony et Clint se retournèrent pour saluer le soldat, mais furent stoppés dans leur élan en voyant la tenue de Steve. Si l'ingénieur s'était mis à rire comme un perdu, l'agent lui s'était étouffé avec l'eau qu'il buvait.

-Vous n'aimez pas mon nouveau look ?, demanda Steve en se regardant et faisant la moue ce qui acheva ses interlocuteurs qui riaient à gorge déployés.

Ils riaient tellement que Tony ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était tombé de sa chaise et était allongé sur le sol de la cuisine alors qu'il pleurait de rire. Il fallait dire que le Captain leur offrait la vue la plus drôle qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Steve était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un slip-chantilly et avait de la chantilly sur les pectoraux avec une petite cerise rouge vif sur chacun.

Clint, à force de rire se mit à tousser comme un perdu alors que Tony n'arrivait plus à lever les yeux vers le Captain.

Ils entendirent d'un coup l'ascenseur et un hurlement furieux se rapprochait dangereusement.

-LOKIIIIIIII ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Le vrai Steve sortit de l'ascenseur tel un boulet de canon, il avait un regard de tueur, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche. Il avait, dans sa hâte, mis son tee shirt à l'envers et fusillait Loki du regard qui avait repris son apparence et son armure habituel.

-Et bien Rogers, un problème ? Demanda Loki avec un grand sourire.

Steve fronça les sourcils et chercha du regard son bouclier, les quelques secondes d'inattention permirent à Loki de se volatiliser dans une volute de fumée verte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la présence de ses deux coéquipiers, tous les deux morts de rire.

-Vous en parlez à qui que ce soit et je fais de votre vie un enfer !, prévint le soldat d'une voix basse mais dangereuse.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de ses deux amis et décida de retourner maltraiter quelques sacs de sable pour évacuer sa rage.

-Captain Rogers, votre tee shirt est à l'envers, déclara JARVIS doucement.

Clint releva la tête, les larmes de rire toujours présentes aux coins des yeux, il se tourna vers Tony qui avait les épaules qui tressautaient à cause de son fou rire.

-JARVIS, dis-moi que t'as tout filmé ! Demanda Tony.

-Bien entendu monsieur, pour qui me prenez vous ?, répondit avec fierté et presque suffisance l'intelligence artificielle.

-Oh merci mon pote ! Je t'aime !

-Je sais monsieur.

* * *

Pour que vous puissiez savoir à quoi ressemble Steve dans l'accoutrement que je parle, tapez "Chris Evans chantilly" dans Google Images.

Une petite review pour cet OS complètement bizarre ?


End file.
